pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rawrawr Dinosaur/Archive 21
First! <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:39, October 13, 2009 (UTC) : that's a lot of trolling--Relyk 23:40, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Urbad, I ec'd you on first :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:43, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::may i suck your dick now?--Relyk 23:49, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::DUDE, ARE YOU A FAGGOT OR SOMETHING? THAT IS SO GAY! --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 00:01, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::caps lock broke?--Relyk 00:12, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You missed out the irony of the century, l2humor :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 00:24, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::im glad its the start of the century if humor is that bad--Relyk 00:28, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'd rather it be the end of the century if humour was that bad, because that means that style of humour would be almost done witt :> 00:53, October 14, 2009 (UTC) You're a fucking nigger ^--TahiriVeila 19:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :hahahahha well you said yourself you needed the ban i only provided it! now im gonna go say nigger and get away with it Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:31, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I bot HB for 3 weeks straight with kyle reporting me twice a day and nothing happens. Say nigger in teamchat once and i'm banned for 72 not 1/2h later. GW CSRs have their priorities straight, c?--TahiriVeila 20:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I got banned for 3 days like 5 times, and Big got banned over 9000 times for like weeks at a time, and I'm the one who gets a permaban. GW CSRs are intelligent. 20:15, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::is it that hard to not say nigger? having a game that cost 200$ taken away cuz you can't stop trolling seems dumb. thats why we troll on pvx instead, no bans.Gringo 20:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::If we was as strict as the reporting situation on GW, there would be nobody on PvX. --Frosty 23:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::Dear saint, be less of a nigger--TahiriVeila 23:52, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I flame and troll loads in game, yet I don't even think anyone has reported me for it. I came up with such a beautiful NPA which I have to use today. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:41, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Costume Brawls? Do you?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:32, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :...what? Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:06, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::He's asking how you can suk so much, even in CB. :> --Crow 12:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::tsu :::{ec}WOW....I am asking you Rawrawr Dinosaur if you participate in Costume Brawls? For I know Crow is too strong for CB and is a great troll----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 12:35, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::I didnt even know costume brawl was still around after like a year Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:47, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay...do you even play GW anymore? Thought I saw you online but I guess I am mistaken----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:41, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I played with him a while ago. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Im online like 2-4 hours a day, im online bout 3 days a week, i actually play about 1 day a week Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:08, October 26, 2009 (UTC) i hate these servers I dc in courtyard on a full run, and now the team i was #1 in has held 3 times, with a fighter hench so i lose near 100 fame so far, yey D: Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:53, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :ahahahaha ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, nob --Crow 18:58, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::gil wor Tab 19:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::I wanna gil wor :( sysop 19:07, November 22, 2009 (UTC) WHERE THE FUCK ARE UUUUUUU The Millionaires have been surpassed in their quality. http://www.myspace.com/dungeonelite ··· Danny Pew '' 03:29, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Radiohead surpassed them in quality a long time ago D: 'Pimpstrong ' 03:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Dear Rawr, Stop being a nigger, and stop tanking our guild Love from Elite Dear Scot Lern stop haggis. ahahaha --Crow 21:19, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Crow, if I get unhacked, let me cape leech :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:26, 16 December 2009 ::Ok! ^_^ --Crow 22:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) sup netheads Cheapest you can find cod6 anywhere (ps3)? Gogogogogogo Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :ThePirateBay ;o --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 20:13, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :was 40 USD from amazon the other day, but other than that no idea. also, if you're better than thunda at fps's (.46 kdr ups), then add me nigger. DannyDeranged. '···''' Danny So Cute 20:14, 4 January 2010 (UTC) ::I kept a strong 1.5 kdr in Combat Arms before I stopped playing ;o Coming back without any gear and an unbalanced game is so dumb. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 20:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::My kdr on cod5 was actually like .8, because of the pure amount of hours i spent either only using a knife the whole game, or griefing some bitch and listening to them scream in a high pitched voice at me. Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::On ps3? I got it at Gamestop used for like $30. That's the best you'll do if you pay for it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:21, 4 January 2010 ::::I already found way cheaper than $30, you didnt look hard :P Thats assuming $30 is like £17, couldnt be bothered working that out. Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) At the CoD 6 subject anyway; is in any playable on a semi-playable laptop? -... .-. .- -. -.. -. . .-- 20:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I would doubt it. @Rawr, you found it cheaper than $30 USD? That's impressive. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:28, 4 January 2010 ::Well over here it was £10-£15 (ill let you work that out) on release, its gone up alot now though to average like 25-50. I might get it preowned so i get it for like 3.50 or something lol. Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:35, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::yes cause multiply by 2 is hard....but thouse are all amazing prices--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Except, its not 2 anymore. It hasnt been for about 3 years. Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:58, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::^ it's like 1.5 or something right now. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:05, 4 January 2010 ::::::Close enough to get the point across--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:49, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::idk $16 - $24 is quite different than $20-$30. (1.6 current exch rate). --Frosty 02:07, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::you know you are right $5 IS a big deal ($6 for thouse who are picky)....lol students.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 10:57, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::If you could save $5 dollars on a game, I am 100% sure you would. --Frosty 14:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) are you sure 1 pound isn't like 7 american dollars by now? our economy is pretty fucked tbh. ··· Danny So Cute 16:51, 5 January 2010 (UTC) :You're probably thinking of the euro. And from what I hear, their economy isn't doing too well either. Although, I do have 2 friends (1 with a doctorate and 1 with a masters) who can't find jobs and have been looking for 6 months. They even looked at places like starbucks and telemarketing. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:53, 5 January 2010 :Us brits are taking the brunt just like you guys! --Frosty 18:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Im looking for full time atm and can't get anything. Theres just no jobs anywhere. Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I need another job. I've got like no hours with my current jobs, which is shit. =/ ··· Danny So Cute 15:32, 8 January 2010 (UTC) ::Go go nightwork at Asda! --Frosty 15:36, January 8, 2010 (UTC)